


quantum tunneling (my way into your heart)

by dreamweavernyx



Series: (everything but) the kitchen sink: a multifandom drabble collection [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavernyx/pseuds/dreamweavernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrophysics makes zero sense to Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quantum tunneling (my way into your heart)

Hikaru hates Astrophysics, because he’s never been that good with numbers and formulae, and also because the main lecturer’s an ass.

 

Chekov just laughs and explains the notes to him back in their dorm room, doodling pencil diagrams and tripping over words in his thick accent. He’ll scoot close and scribble Greek symbols all over the page while Hikaru tries to keep up and pretend he’s not enjoying Chekov’s warmth pressed to his side.

 

(Chekov knows anyway, but keeps doing it because he secretly likes it too.)

 

Hikaru hates Astrophysics, but when Chekov’s teaching him he finds it almost bearable.


End file.
